Word of the day
by Hazelena
Summary: A collection of drabbles based of the Oxford Dictionaries word of the day. A new word and chepter every day.
1. Fastidious

Today was the day.

Molly Hooper was going to ask Sherlock out.

No chickening out at the last second and accepting his reply of black, two sugars please this time. She had planned everything perfectly, there were no unsolved mysteries, her hair looked nice for once and she had she dressed with fastidious care specifically for today.

The green flowery dress was different from what she usually wore under her lab coat but the weather had been particularly nice lately, too warm for cardigans, and to be honest she had wanted a reason to wear it since she had first bought it. Mary had thought it looked nice on her and Molly agreed the green dress was flattering, falling just above her knee. Taking one last look in the mirror by the door Molly added a green flower clip in her hair.

She knew Sherlock would deduce her as soon as he walked through the doors in the morgue with his coat flaring appealingly behind him. Molly never said anything but she loved it when he deduced her, the piercing eyes and the intensity of his gaze on her thrilled Molly. It was one of the most attractive things about Sherlock the way he puts his all into what he does even if he only spared her a glance. Despite the insults and the terrible words Molly would do practically anything in order to spend longer in his gaze.

The sun was shining as she exited her flat and made her way down towards St Bart's.

Molly started smiling it seemed as if the weather agreed with her and was encouraging her. The rest of the walk passed relatively quickly until she was stood in front of the entrance to St Bart's.

Molly reached out to open the doors when the thought struck her what if Sherlock laughs at her. Surely he knew about her crush or why else would he flatter her in order to get body parts. He has never acknowledged it so that means he doesn't want to know or he would have said something.

No.

Molly Hooper you are going to confess to Sherlock today.

You are going to confess and if he rejects you, you are going to get over him because he doesn't deserve you a voice in Molly's head replied sounding suspiciously like Mary Watson when she's telling Sherlock off for doing something dangerous and John for following him.

Taking a deep breath Molly Hooper opened the door and strode through.


	2. Commodious

John didn't know why he was here. Well he did know why but not right now. "Sherlock, why are we looking at a retirement cottage?"

"You've just answered your own question John. Try again."

"Alright. Sherlock why are we looking for a retirement cottage when we are only averaging forty?"

"Forty point five but I will forgive the rounding. I have been reliably informed by a 'lowly' member of the British government that the housing market is going to experience some 'problems' and all the prices in this area are going to go up. I've had my eye on this property for quite a while."

John really could find fault in Sherlock's argument and from the smug look on Sherlock's face he knew it as well. "Well John shall we have a look around?" asked Sherlock heading towards the cottage not looking back at him. "The cottage is uninhabited so there is no reason for you to stand around like a statue. Unless you want to become one? I'm sure I could create a nice little display of tulips around you. With a water feature perhaps?"

"Prat." Muttered John under his breath as he raced towards Sherlock who was reaching the front door. As John reached him Sherlock pulled out a key from his coat and unlocked the door. The doors opened into a nice entrance way with plush red carpets and mahogany furniture. Hesitantly, John stepped across the threshold and made his way down the corridor and entered the first room on his right: the living room. The living room looked surprisingly like the living room in 221B with the wallpaper and the two armchairs facing each other but with a table in-between. In fact the whole room looked to be identical except for the fact there were no stains on Sherlock's chair. Or his for that matter. John looked around for Sherlock but he appeared to be missing "Sherlock come here!"

Sherlock came round the corner looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Yes?"

"Do you find it suspicious that the living room looks exactly like ours. Almost as if they knew who was going to be looking at it…As if it was designed for…." As John spoke Sherlock's face grew almost unnoticeably pinker. John would have noticed it if he wasn't so familiar with him. Comprehension dawned. "Sherlock…did you already buy this cottage?"

"Yes…Do you like it? "asked Sherlock his eyes on the floor "It's a commodious cottage with a spacious garden that included an apiary. You know I've always wanted to keep bees and the bedrooms are on the ground floor so when we get old we don't have to walk upstairs and there's a pub close by that you can socialise in."

John strode up to Sherlock and held his face until Sherlock looked him in the eye. "Sherlock it's perfect. Any home chosen by you would be. I'm practically certain you've debated showing me this for a while scared of my reaction. Haven't you? But I'm definitely certain I will look forward to growing old with you Sherlock Holmes."


	3. tortuous

"Get in"

"No why would I? I'm a detective inspector at Scotland Yard you cannot seriously think you can kidnap me that easily!" said Greg Lestrade to the slightly rolled down passenger window of a black sedan. The passenger window then started to move down further and a middle aged man with balding ginger hair appeared in the gap.

"Gregory it's not a kidnapping. It's raining heavily and you are not wearing a coat or carrying an umbrella so I suggest accepting the offer of transportation unless you want to catch a cold."

Greg weighed up his options it wasn't a hard decision. Stay out in the rain and risk catching a cold and missing work or getting into a dry car even if it was occupied with Sherlock's older brother.

"Thank you for the lift" replied Greg as he climbed into the car. He often wished he looked more elegant when entering or exiting a car but try as he might it never happened. Unlike a certain someone's brother. Greg turned towards Mycroft. "It would be a shame if me walking home caused me to be off work if Sherlock needs me. Who knows what he would do. I might come back into work to find Anderson bound to a cactus and gagged whilst Sally is locked in a room somewhere. And no I do not know where Sherlock would get a cactus that big and carry it to Scotland Yard. And no I do not want to." Mycroft's mouth curve upwards into a slight smile but apart from that gave no indication of listening to Lestrade. Despite the decrease in the awkwardness between them caused by the joke as the car ride stretched on and on as the driver turned down more and more roads the awkwardness grew. "How long is it till we get to wherever it is we are going?" asked Greg who was fed up of watching the minutes tick by in silence. "I'm pretty sure this car ride is the most tortuous I've been on."

"I see no torture devices unless you count sitting next to me as torture. In that case I will ask the driver to halt at the next available opportunity so you can disembark and carry on your day." Said Mycroft sharply. Greg didn't realise how warm Mycroft's request that he enter the car was until compared with the icy tone of his last sentence. Truly deserving of the name ice man.

"No. No. No. I didn't mean that. Well not in that way I meant that the route was long and complex and seeming to take ages. I didn't mean to offend you I was just trying to sound smart."

"Oh." Greg looked towards Mycroft It wasn't every day, or any day if what Greg knew of Mycroft was true, that Mycroft was speechless. "I'm sorry for my mistake Gregory. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it. Stop being so formal just call me Greg." The car came to a stop and Greg looked out the window to see he was at his house. He had stopped being curious about how Mycroft seemed to know everything about him despite not telling him anything. It was a trait the Holmes brothers shared. "Thank you again for the lift."

"You're welcome Gregory" At this the two of them shared a small smile before Greg left the car and walked away.


End file.
